


Just Hold My Damn Hand

by augustskies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, everything is soft and wholesome, i don’t know what it is with me and supermarket fics, the foxes go to the supermarket and hilarity ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustskies/pseuds/augustskies
Summary: Nicky is happy to watch drama unfold, Aaron is sick of them all, Neil is a dumbass who not so secretly wants his hand to be held, Andrew is a softie in love, and Kevin just wants his damn vegetables.orThat one time Neil and Andrew literally dropped three bags of groceries just to make out outside the supermarket.





	Just Hold My Damn Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this. Inspired by an aziracrow textpost by mrhanniblack on tumblr.

“ We need to go to Walmart, “ Kevin says for the third time during the car ride back to the dorms.

“ We need food. _Actual food._ Not the sugary junk you stock up on. “ At this, he directs a pointed look at the blonde behind the wheel.

“ We’re almost out of lettuce, and isn’t it interesting how fast the vegetables seem to be disappearing, considering the fact that I’m the only one eating like an actual normal person ? “

The murderous undertone in Kevin’s voice is palpable.

In the backseat, Nicky nudges Neil not quite subtly.

“ He _knows_ , doesn’t he ? The bastard. He knows about the dare ! “

Neil smirks at the gleeful look on Nicky’s face.

“ Lower your voice, “ he whispers back, shaking his head slightly.

Nicky widens his eyes almost comically.

“ Think Andrew will rat us out ? “

He snorts.

“ Not a chance. He was there, remember ? Silent bystander is as good as accomplice. He watched us sneak five fucking bags of kale and carrots and what else out to the dumpster in broad daylight. He could have stopped us any time. “

Kevin turns around, scowling as he points an accusatory finger at the two of them.

“ And don’t think I believe for a second that whatever’s going on, you’re not a part of it, assholes. I can hear you whispering back there. “

“ Maybe we’re just talking about gay porn, Kevin, “ Nicky says innocently.

“ That one we watched last night- it was pretty hot, right, Neil ? “

Neil nearly chokes on his own spit while Kevin turns beet red and immediately turns back around to face the front, determinedly clenching his jaw shut.

“ I thought we were supposed to be on the same side, “ Neil hisses, digging an elbow into Nicky’s stomach.

“ What ? Your reactions were funny ! “ he protests, yelping as he tries to dodge the attack to no avail and instead succeeds in falling onto Aaron’s lap, only to be instantly shoved away with a look of pure contempt.

“ I hate all of you, “ Aaron says flatly.

“ The feeling is mutual, “ Andrew deadpans after a beat.

Nicky opens his mouth before Neil has time to stop him, wicked glint already in his eyes.

“ _All_ of us ? Are you- “

The Maserati slams to a halt without warning, throwing all of them forward in their seats while colorful curses fly from all directions.

“ Another word out of you, Nicky, and you can walk back to the dorms. You can quit your whining, too, Day, or the next thing you’re missing will be more than _your precious fucking vegetables_ , I swear to God. We’re going to Walmart. “

The rest of the car ride is silent apart from Queen blasting out of the radio.

#

It turns out that parking isn’t easy to find on a Friday night, and in the end they find themselves trudging the ten minute walk towards the supermarket.

Nicky jabbers away about some new Netflix show he’s watching, Neil only half listening as he takes in the four silhouettes moving steadily alongside his on the gravel road.

They drift apart sometimes, but the formation- Kevin and Aaron in front, Neil flanked by Andrew and Nicky walking a few paces behind, never dissolves.

The July heat may be unbearable, but as Neil tips his head back to get a better view of the dusky sorbet colored sky above, with the sound of Nicky and Kevin’s voices rising and falling around him, he feels something warm spread all the way from his core to his toes.

The banter, the fighting and the joking and the light-heartedness of it all- it feels right, he thinks.

It feels like family.

#

The blast of air conditioning which greets them when they walk through the automated doors feels like heaven.

That is, until Kevin immediately shoves a shopping trolley at Neil and begins to march him towards the produce aisle with renewed determination in his eyes.

“ Wait, why am I always the one pushing the cart ? “ Neil demands, trying to wriggle out of Kevin’s iron grip.

“ And why aren’t _they_ coming along ? “

Kevin gives him _a look_.

“ You want to try parting Andrew from the ice cream section ? “

“ And because you can’t reach the vegetables on the top shelf anyways, “ he adds imperiously.

Neil punches Kevin in the arm, spitting out a stream of Russian so vile and forcefully that an old lady nearby turns around to frown disapprovingly at the two of them.

Kevin rubs his arm and knocks Neil’s shoulder back, looking far too pleased.

“ You know I’m right, “ he says smugly.

“ And you just got the stink eye from an old lady, so. “

Neil glowers at him.

“ And whose fault is that ? Go on, tell Andrew what you just said to me if you’ve got the nerve. I won’t be attending your funeral. “

Kevin turns a little green at the suggestion.

It’s Neil’s turn to grin.

“ Thought so. “

#

By the time they’ve finally made it to the checkout counter, everyone is tired and more than ready to get back to Fox Tower.

“ Here you go, sweetie, “ the cashier says, pushing three bulging bags towards Neil.

“ Have a fun night with your friends. “

Neil glares at his _friends_ \- Nicky skipping towards the exit with Kevin in tow and Aaron furiously texting away on his phone, Andrew nowhere in sight.

Useless assholes.

“ Thank you, “ he says resignedly, taking two of the bags in one hand and the other with his free one while trying not to drop anything.

Damn Kevin and his vegetables.

The bags positively feel like sacks of lead.

To his surprise, however, he finds Andrew waiting for him just outside the doors, smoking a cigarette and looking a little too bored to be natural.

Neil tries not to smile.

His instinct is to say something which will undoubtedly earn him a flat look and a raised percentage, but he just barely decides against it when Andrew wordlessly holds out a hand.

He shifts one of the bags to his other hand and takes Andrew’s extended hand with his now free one.

The smile slips out when Andrew slowly, slowly turns an incredulous look on him.

For a second, they just stand there under the fluorescent signs advertising canned soup, neither of them saying anything while three bags dangle awkwardly from Neil’s left hand and he tries his hardest not to burst into outright laughter.

Then the moment passes, and Andrew’s fingers tighten around his, hazel eyes darkening dangerously as he drops the cigarette stub in his other hand and snatches all three bags away from Neil.

“ You fucking moron, “ he says flatly.

The bags thud onto the gravel, and Neil thinks he sees a few tomatoes rolling out into the darkness.

He can’t help the sappy smile threatening to overtake his lips.

“ You like it, “ he answers in the same flat tone.

A beat.

Neil decides to push his luck.

“ _Your_ moron, after all- “

Andrew keeps the poker face- yet his eyes burn figurative holes into Neil’s face as he steps forward before he can finish the sentence.

“ I will make you regret this when we get back, junkie “ he says menacingly, before they close that final inch of space at the same time and they’re kissing not quite under the stars, but close enough- under neon signs pulsing color into the night.

As Andrew backs him against the wall, Neil squeezes their laced fingers once and feels the same warm feeling from earlier exploding inside his chest, this time with a white hot intensity and vibrancy which knocks the breath out of him.

“ Sounds like a promise, “ he whispers when they break apart at last, foreheads and noses resting lightly together, voice cracking slightly.

Andrew stares at him and says nothing, but the look in his eyes is enough to feel a little bit like forever.

It takes his breath away yet again.

“ The groceries, “ he says weakly after a second, when neither of them make any movement to leave.

“ I think some tomatoes fell out ? “

Andrew tugs him away from the wall, lips quirking just the slightest bit.

“ _Fuck Kevin and his vegetables._ “

**Author's Note:**

> andrew : *sees neil carrying groceries with both hands and extends a hand towards him expectantly*
> 
> neil : *notices and switches the groceries to one hand, then takes andrew’s hand*
> 
> neil : :)
> 
> andrew : that’s not wha- oh FUCK IT


End file.
